


To Love The Evil Queen and The 'Father' of Science Fiction

by gigi2690



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi2690/pseuds/gigi2690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and Helena Fall though a portal and land in Granny's Diner. A Bering and Wells and Swan Queen Crossover. Started with a prompt. Originally two parts, now put into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love The Evil Queen and The 'Father' of Science Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or duplicate on other sites or mediums without my consent.

Despite having fallen through a vortex that appeared in the middle of the Warehouse floor, Helena has no complaints about her landing. Myka landed onto her back and Helena had the privilege of landing on top of her, her lower body now nestled between strong parted thighs.

She shifts and hears a stifled groan,  ”You alright there darling?” Her concern is real even as her lips quirk into an amused grin.

"Where are we?" Myka’s voice is unusually raw, and Helena’s mind derails for a moment before she realizes she hasn’t even looked around. They seem to be in the middle of one of those roadside restaurants Pete always makes them stop at while traveling. The kind with lots of greasy food and no tea to speak of. 

"You’re in Storybrooke, and you just fell through a magical portal in the ceiling. Mind explaining that?" Helena reluctantly pulls herself up and to her feet and offers Myka a hand. Everyone in the restaurant is watching  them, and there’s a blonde woman with a bright red leather jacket staring them down with crossed arms. 

"Bad mushrooms?"

The woman snorts and rolls her eyes before pulling a cellphone from the back pocket of her incredibly tight jeans, “I’m calling Regina. You’ll be more forthcoming when you have to deal with her, trust me.”

**_...later..._ **

Myka groaned as the warm burn of whiskey slid down her throat causing Emma to snort indelicately into her own tumbler, “Yeah, it’s been one of those days.” Myka nodded, finishing her glass and pushing it across the table to be promptly refilled.

Her eyes panned away from the blonde, idly wondering why they were having drinks in a diner. But it was hardly the strangest thing to happen since she and Helena fell through a hole in the Warehouse floor and landed in a town full of fairytale characters. Even with a former Evil Queen appearing in a rush of purple smoke and magicking them rather roughly against a wall, it took a while to convince them that they and the town weren’t under the effects of some artifact. 

And after they eventually convinced the sheriff and mayor that they weren’t in league with the wicked witch of the west of all things they’d actually managed to get along. Almost too well. Regina and Helena had instantly formed a kinship, one held not in exchanged words but shared experience… recognizing in each other loss and an edge of madness and tempered rage that not even love could fully extinguish. 

Myka and the blonde had quickly found themselves amusedly watching in the sidelines as the two attempted to merge technology and magic into some sort of trap for their green foe. They were eventually shooed as their presence proved to be  _too much of a distraction._ Myka felt her hackles raise; she wasn’t jealous. Although, she might be a little bit drunk. Emma Swan was no light weight, and she was struggling to keep up. 

"Did she always do the endearment thing?" Myka blinked at the blonde, trying to process the words, Emma raised her hands to mime sloppy finger quotes, " _Darling_?”

Myka snorted at Emma’s poor attempt at a British accent, “Yeah. And Regina…” she leaned forward and adorned her best haughty smolder, which must have been at least partly successful as she watched Emma’s throat bob in reaction, “ _Dear_?”

The sheriff sighed, her lips quirking into a lopsided grin that was quickly returned. The blonde’s eyes unfocused as she worried over her bottom lip, “It used to sound different. All mocking and empty. Dangerous.” 

Myka understood; she remembered how Helena used to use the endearment, to disarm, to distract and manipulate, “When did it change?” 

"Neverland. You?"

"Yellowstone."

They both nodded, finding understanding in each others’ eyes despite not knowing the breadth of meaning behind the words. Myka watched the sappy smile spread across the other woman’s features, fairly certain it was mirrored on her own. Hopeless. She chuckled under her breath, raising her glass to clink lightly with Emma’s. She stretched as she got to her feet, “Let’s go see what the former Evil Queen and father of Science Fiction are up to.”

Emma slid out of the booth, flipping her glass upside down as she shook her head, “It just keeps getting weirder.”


End file.
